Drunken PhoneCall
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Its Kates birthday. The team have just finished a case, but she doesnt want to celebrate, buit the team coax her into having a get together at hers, and they dare her to call Gibbs at two in the morning.....what will he do?
1. Dare

Yay! Im back with yet another Kibbs fic ! Sorry it took so long, but I had the flu =( So I couldnt write any fics.....but Im back! Although due to my A-level exams uploading may be slightly slower than my usual speed of throwing them out!

OMG! TV is annoying me. The only NCIS episodes they will show are Judgement Day! I am protesting, and Im not going to watch them! I cannot see them kill her off, like I cannot physically watch Twilight either! It makes me cry =( I beg you stop showing those epiodes, I hate you for killing them off, and theres rumours circling about Ziva being killed! What the hell are they thinking? Evil writers!!!!!

_**Disclaimer:**__** I still do not own anything, although we can all dream cant we !**_

**-THE DRUNKEN PHONECALL-**

The team had just finished a really difficult case involving two dead marines, a series of fake passports and a bank heist. The case had lasted two weeks, and they had hardly had any breaks, meaning Gibbs had been extra cranky because he hadnt had many coffee breaks during the case.

The last day of the case was Kate's birthday, so when they finally busted the guy, all she wanted was to go to sleep, in her own bed instead of in the bullpen. Well she could wish couldnt she, because the team had other ideas.

It was two o'clock on a saturday morning, and Kate Todd, Abby Scuito, Timothy McGee, and Tony DiNozzo were all at Kate's apartment. They were all very drunk, and they had come round to celebrate Kate's birthday, although she had said that she didnt want to celebrate this year.

They had been playing truth or dare for an hour now, and Abby was currently lying across the floor with her head in McGee's lap, whilst he leant back against the sofa with his legs outstretched, Tony was sitting across from them and Kate was sitting crossed legged and leaning back against the armchair with a large glass of wine in her hand.

Everyone had done various dares, including; Abby kissing McGee, Tony wearing a thong, and McGee giving Tony a lapdance.

Now it was Kates turn.

"I think she should kiss Abby", Tony slurred excitedly

"Ewwwwwwww, no way Tony", both women exclaimed, as Kate headslapped him.

"Hey your not Gibbs", Tony moaned

"Oh my god, I just thought of the perfect dare for Kate!"

Everybody turned to look at Abby, who was now sitting bolt up right, with an excited grin painted across her gothic painted face.

"What?!", They all asked simutaniously

"She has to call the bossman, and tell him she loves him!"

"I cant!" Kate screamed, shaking her head

"You wimp", Tony sarcastically said with a grin upon his face

"Oh come on, you sound like you dont love him!"Abby reasoned

"Erm......"Kate stuttered

"Awwww Kate has a crush on the boss! " Tony started to wind her up

"Fine fine Ill do it!", Kate agreed

Abby grabbed Kate's cellphone from the coffee table which had been moved in order for them to lay across her apartment floor, and threw it at Kate, who failed to catch it due to the high amount of alcohol swimming through her bloodstream.

Kate sighed and pressed speed dial, pressing the phone to her ear..............

_**To Be Continued.....................Please Review**_


	2. Phonecall

_**Continued....... **_

_**NOTE: What Gibbs says is in italics and What Kate says is normal typeface!**_

Kate sighed and pressed speed dial, pressing the phone to her ear as everyone stared at her. Before he managed to answer, she moved into her bedroom away from them, and Abby sat by the door listening to the conversation, well the one side of it that she could hear.

Gibbs was yet again working on his boat, well actually he was asleep benath the structure of his boat. When his cellphone awoke him.

_"Gibbs"_

"Heyyyy"

_"Kate, are you drunk?"_

"Might be, might not be"

_"Kate you woke me whats wrong?"_

"Do I have to have an excuse to call my sexy blue-eyed boss ?"

_"Im your what?"_

"My boss"

_"Katie, its half two in the morning, where are you ? Ill come and get you"_

"Im at home"

_"Why are you drunk?"_

"Its my birthday. Im allowed to be drunk, why are you not here?"

_"Happy Birthday Katie. Whos there with you?"_

"Abby, McGee and DiNozzo"

_"Why did you call Kate?"_

"Cause I gotta tell you something"

_"Okay, what is it?"_

"I Love you"

_"Kate, your drunk, you dont know what your saying. Go to bed, and get some rest okay"_

"I dont want to go to bed. I want you"

_"You want me to come over?"_

"Yesssss...yes that is what I want!"

_"Ill be right over Katie"_

He puts the phone down jumping in his car and making his way over to her apartment, as Abby threw herself onto the bed with Kate.......


	3. Get Out !

_**Continued......**_

He puts the phone down jumping in his car and making his way over to her apartment, as Abby threw herself onto the bed with Kate.

"So, whats he say?"

"Hes on his way"

"Ooooooo yay bossmans coming!"

"Yep, and your all going "

"Thats not fair, I wanna see what the bossman says"

"He doesnt think I love him, cause he thinks its the drink talking but Ill show him!"

"Then we will be gone"

"Thanks Abs"

Kate hugs Abby, and then Abby runs out and convinces the boys to go back with her, so that Kate and Gibbs can be alone ;)


	4. Sobered Up

_**Continued.....**_

Half an hour after the team had left, Kate was sat on her sofa in her pyjamas and dressing gown whilst drinking coffee, wondering where he'd got to, and there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened the door and smiled when she noticed it was Gibbs.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up, Gibbs"

"You ok Kate?"

"Yep"

"Take it youve sobered up now"

"Yeah"

"You should get some rest, Ill go..."

He turned to leave.

"What I said, was the truth Gibbs, I do love you"

He smiled and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"Then you should know something"

He moved closer, his lips just a breathe away from her soft lips.

"And whats that Jethro?"

He smiled hearing his name upon her lips thinking it was the most seductive thing he had ever heard.

"I love you too"

She leant up pressing her lips against his, in a fierce and passionate kiss, pushing her up against the newly closed door..

_**Review???**_


	5. Ooohhhh Yesss

_**Thanks for the fabulous reviews guys.**_

She leant up pressing her lips against his, in a fierce and passionate kiss, pushing her up against the newly closed door.

"You sure you want this?"

"More than anything Jethro"

He smiled kissing her again, and lifting her as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, as he pulled open her dressing gown, allowing it to fall to the floor as he carried her throught to her bedroom, and lay her down on her bed carefully.

"I Love you Katie"

"I love you too,Jethro"

He kissed her passionately laying above her trapping her body between him and the mattress.

She threw her arms round his neck, threading her fingers through his sexy silver locks, kissing him hungrily.

Moving his mouth away from hers, she moaned at the loss of contact and warmth from his lips, which soon changed to moans of pleasure as he started to kiss and suckle down her neck, leaving a lovebite between her neck and collarbone, marking her as his and making her moans louder, and more erotic.

He kissed further down,sliding her top off of her, slowly revealing her naked breasts, with her nipples already perked.

Before she could think, or move his lips moved to cover her nipple, with his tongue stroking across it, and him suckiling on it really hard, whilst her other hand massaged her other breast.

She gripped the back of his head, keeping him there and telling him she loved it.

"Ohhhh yesss, Jethrooo, Ohhhhhh"

"You like that Katie?"

"Uhhhh Yessss"

He stopped, and moved his mouth to her other breast sucking harder, whilst massaging the other. He bit down slightly on her perked nipple, causing her to squeel in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as he moved up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

She gripped his shoulders hard, sliding her hands down between them and tearing his shirt from his back.

She used her special service move to flip them over, so that she was on top, and he smirked as she kissed down his tanned torso, smiling, whilst grinding her hips against his big, hard erection that was still confined to his jeans.

Sliding her hands down his torso, feeling his nice, hard muscles beneath her soft fingers, she slowly undid the fly on his jeans, tugging them down to the top of his knees.

She looked in amazement when she pulled down his jeans, revealing a very commando Jethro. A very large, hard Jethro. She never thought this man could turn her anymore thsan she already was, but she was wrong, so wrong.

He took her momentary pause, he flipped them back over, as he kicked off his jeans and leant down pulling her pyjama bottoms off using his teeth, causing a groan to erupt form deep within her throat, which in turn made his cock twitch even more.

Finally when there was no clothing keeping them from eachother, he leant over her kissing her with so much love and passion, that she didnt think it was possible to love someone as much as she did Jethro.

With her firm breasts pressed hard against his tanned torso, his erection pressed confidently against her wet and welcoming entrance, he slid his hand between them, sliding his finger along her labia whilst his thumb pressed hard agaisnt her clit, causing her to buck her hips towards him and moan and groan in pleasure and need.

She leant up kissing him firmy ln the lips.

"I need you Jethro"

He didnt need to be told twice as he moved, and slid into her, with ease, filling her completly.

"Oh yessss"

He waited for her to adjust to his large size, and she gripped his ass tightly urging him to move.

He started a slow and sensuous rhythm, pumping into her.

"Oh yesss Jethro, oh yess baby, ooohhhhh"

"uhhhhh kaaaattttiiiieeee oh myyyyy!"

She started to meet his thrusts harder and faster, as he thrusted into her with more speed and fierceness.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Jeeeetttthhhhhrrrrroooooooooooo oooohhhhhh yesssssssssss"

He changed angle hitting her G-spot hard, and when she groaned in pleasure, he repeated the action again and again and again, panting hard.

"Come with me baby"

She nodded her reply, as he slid his hand down pressing her clit, and circling it as he pumped into her even harder and faster, a more erratic rhythm.

She came first, shaking and screaming as her orgasm tore through her, the most powerful one she had ever achieved, then he came second, spilling his hot seed within her womb, groaning in pleasure.

He collapsed upon her, and rolled over onto his side pulling her with him, and not leaving the warmth of her core, he held her close, as the aftermath of her orgasm left her shaking.

He brushed the stray hairs from her eyes and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I love you Katie"

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too, Jethro"

_**Review??????**_


End file.
